Their Lives
by Baby the Stars Shine Bright
Summary: Pretty much a Maradures life story thing. Includes a lot a scenes from the book. Better summery inside. I open for advise on the title though, I couldn't think of anything different Mainly a Sirius romance note. Rated T to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

_Okay, I said I'd give an actual summary inside, well here you go:_

_            It's basically my version what I think happened. The story jumps around a lot and will include a couple scenes from the… third and fifth books (or I think it's just those two). Anyway, I'm including those scenes changed to fit my story. A good part of the story will be Sirius, Remus and Adrianna (my character) telling Harry, Ron and Hermione about there school life and after, well, it'll be that or them reminiscing, I haven't decided. All the same, it'll end with the same fate as the fifth book, but get there a different way._

_By the way, it's not an L/J romance, more a Marauders and Co. life story. Peter will really just be there, but I'm not going to mention him much._

Remus Lupin sat at his desk, carefully studying the Marauder's Map that was sitting in front of him. Absently he stroked the small, black dog that sat next to the map; also studying it, just as intently. Just like he had suspected, Harry, Ron and Hermione had snuck out to see Hagrid. They currently were leaving, but now there was another person with them. Remus was still trying to figure out how Peter Pettigrew, who had been dead for twelve years, could be there on the grounds now, when another figure, labeled "Sirius Black" ran toward them and dragged Ron and Peter away. Still confused, Remus watched Harry and Hermione follow quickly. Though not sure what exactly was going on, Remus knew he had to get down to the Shrieking Shack.

            Quickly he stood and grabbed his cloak. Just before exiting the office, Remus turned saying to the dog, "Adrianna, I know you want to see him, but I need you to stay here. I promise you, you will get to see him, but stay here for now." For anyone who did not know about Adrianna, they would have thought the Remus J. Lupin was insane to talk to her like any other human, but what most people didn't know, was at one point of time, Adrianna M. Cooper had been human.

            Remus had been out of the room for no more then five, maybe ten minuets, when Severus Snape walked in. In his rush, Remus had forgotten to close the map; unfortunately, Snape noticed this very detail and saw Remus running down the tunnel toward the Shrieking Shack. Severus set to goblet on the desk and ran to the door. Adrianna followed, having a good idea what Snape was up to. As she suspected, he quickly made his was toward the Whomping Willow.

Inside the Shrieking Shack, the story slowly came unfolded. Just hearing about how Sirius had tricked Snape into going down the tunnel, Severus Snape himself appeared in the doorway. Behind him, unseen by the rest, Adrianna stood in the hallway, listening to the conversation taking place.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow. I think you, Potter, it was useful. Of course, you are wondering how I knew you were here. Well, Lupin, it seen you left a certain map open on you desk," Snape said smirking, "I told the headmaster again and again, you were helping your old friend Black into the castle and I was right. Of course, I never thought you'd use this old place as a hideout. Two more for Azkaban tonight. And to think Dumbledore was convinced you were harmless, a tame werewolf-"

"You fool, is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back in Azka-" Remus didn't finish his sentence. There was a BANG and thin, snakelike cords wrapped around Remus and he fell to the floor. Instinctively, Sirius started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand at him; it was impossible to tell which face showed more anger.

"Give me one reason," Snape whispered, "I swear I will."

Uncertainly, Hermione stepped toward Snape, saying in a breathless voice, "Pro… Professor Snape… could it really hurt to hear what they have to--" But Snape cut her off before she could finish what she had to say.

"Miss Granger, you are in enough trouble as it is. For once in your life, _hold your tongue_!" turning back to Sirius, Snape said, "Vengeance is sweet. I had hoped I'd be the one to catch you…"

"The joke's on you again, Severus." Sirius snarled. "As long as the boy brings his rat up to the castle, I'll come quietly."

Hearing this, Snape let out a soft laugh. "Up to the castle? I don't think we'll have to go that far. You see, the dementors have been waiting for you, Black. All I have to do is call them. My will they be happy to see you – happy enough to give you a kiss, I dare say." Even from the hall, Adrianna could see the little color in Sirius's face drain. There was a mad glint in Snape's eye's none of them had ever seen. "Come, all of you. I'll drag the werewolf."

Harry crossed the room and stood in front of the door. "Get out of the way, Potter. You and your friends are already facing suspension."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!! Harry yelled at him. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OUT OF YOU IN SCHOOL, YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN—"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOCKEN TO IN SUCH A MANNER!! Like father like son. I save you neck, you should be thanking me on bended knee. Both you too arrogant to believe you might have mistaken Black. NOW MOVE ASIDE, POTTER, OR I WILL MAKE YOU!!!"

The taunt about his father ringing in his ears, Harry raised his wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" at the same time, Hermione and Ron had shouted the same thing. With the power of the joint spells, Snape was sent flying backwards, into the side wall.

For a minuet or so everyone sat or stood in silence, not exactly sure what to do. Once the shock wore off, Remus began to struggle against the bonds that help him. Sirius quickly bent down to help him. When he stood back up, Remus was staring at the door- why, was beyond the other's comprehension. "Adry, I know you're out there, I saw you earlier. You might as well get in here."

Slowly, in an almost embarrassed way, the small black dog walked into the room. Just as slowly, Sirius got down on hands and knees, looking at the dog and though it was not really a dog. "Remus, please tell me it's not…"

"I wish I could, Padfoot, I really do. But it is her." Adrianna, slightly more relaxed now, walked over to Sirius as if he were an old friend; Sirius, in turn, picked her up.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Black, Professor… what's going on?" asked Hermione, looking from Remus to Sirius to Adrianna.

"Well, that's a somewhat complicated question, Hermione. You see, I already told you how Sirius, James and Peter all became animagus to help me. What I hadn't told you yet, was that, Harry, your mother, Paige, and Adrianna were also animagus. Lily was a fox; Paige a kitten, and Ebony a dog. When we were eight-teen, Paige was murdered. It had only been a few months after Lily and James's wedding, wasn't it?" Remus turned to Sirius who nodded. "About two years after that, they themselves were murdered. As for Adry, she's spent the last twelve years as a dog-"

"She has not!" Harry said. Adrianna looked at him for a moment, rolled her eyes and settled back down. "He," Harry continued, pointing at Sirius, "murdered her after he handed my parents over to Voldemort!"

"Murder her! For God's sake, I was going to marry her!" there will be a flash back at the end that will explain how they knew who Adrianna was

"No, no, no." Remus cut in, knowing if Sirius was anything like he was as a teenager, is temper would still be quick. "I myself have heard those stories and can tell you, none of them are true. Both Adry and Sirius were going to James's house for the charm thing (charms was Lily's thing; along with potions, that was one of my worst subjects). From there, Sirius, you'll have to help me"

"When we got there, we realized that Peter had betrayed them. You see, we switched places; Peter was supposed to be the Secret-keeper. Anyway, when we got there, the house was in ruins, Lily and James dead, and Hagrid there with you," Sirius continued, looking at Harry. "He said he had his orders from Dumbledore, and was to take you to him. Both Adry and I knew what had happened. I told her to go tell Remus and went to track down Peter. When I cornered him, he blew apart the street, cut off his own finger, transformed into a rat and went for the sewers. I didn't kill my fiancé. I don't know what happened, but this is her."

"Sirius, do you remember that time Adry punched Malfoy after he called Lily a mudblood – no, Ron, I don't mean Draco Malfoy, I mean Lucius Malfoy. Anyway, let's just call it sweet revenge-"

"THAT-"

"Sirius don't!" Remus cut in sharply. "Lucius caught up with her after you sent her to find me. I don't know when, but he found out about the girls, at least, being animagus and decided he would… uh… well, you see. He trapped her in her animagus form and we've yet to figure out how to change her back.

"Anyway, back to business." Remus said, suddenly ready to get back down to business. "Ron, give me Peter."

"What are you going to do with him?" Ron asked.

"Force him to show himself. If he really is a rat, it won't affect him." Slowly, Ron handed the rat to Remus. "Together?" Sirius nodded and picked up Snape's fallen wand. With a flash of blue light Peter grew out of the rat. "Hello, Peter." Remus said mildly. "We were just discussing what happened the night Lily and James were murdered. You may have missed the finer points."

"My friends, my old friends," Peter squeaked. Sirius's wand arm rose, but Remus grabbed and pulled it back down. "Remus, please, he's out to kill me! He escaped Azkaban to kill me!"

"You knew Sirius would escape?" Remus asked coldly. "When no one's ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of! He used them to escape!"

"Dark powers!" laughed Sirius.

"You know, Sirius, how did you get out of Azkaban?" Remus asked.

"The Dementors don't effect animals as much, when it all became too much for me, I'd transom. They can't see, so they didn't know. One night, after I saw the picture of Peter as a rat in the Daily Prophet, I transformed into a dog when they came to deliver my food, I snuck past them and swam to shore as a dog.

"I can't see why I didn't realize it before! Why would I go over to Voldemort?" Peter flinched. "What? Scared to hear his name? You always snuck around with people stronger then you – it used to be me, James and Remus! You spent twelve years as a rat biding your time, waiting until Voldemort was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him!

"Please, Harry, believe me. I didn't betray Lily and James. James was my best friend and Lily was Adry's. I didn't." Sirius said to Harry. Much to the other's confusion, Remus started to laugh. "What can you possibly find funny with that statement, Moony?"

"Just that, if you had handed them over to Voldemort, I doubt you'd be here right now. Adrianna would have tracked you down and torn you to shreds, fiancé or not! If she did, it wouldn't be the first time she at least tri-" Adrianna suddenly gave a sharp, indignant, cutting him off.

"Right, that should be even more proof for you," Sirius said dryly, " I would rather die then betray them, Harry, I would. Please, believe me."

Slowly, Harry nodded. "NO!" screamed Peter.

"Together?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius who nodded. Both raised their wand arms, but Harry moved in front of Peter, quickly.

"Wait! We'll take him up to the castle; let the Dementors deal with him." He said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Peter explained, bowing down on his knees before Harry. Harry kicked him hard.

"I'm not doing it for you! I just don't reckon my dad would want them to become killers." Harry said coldly.

"Okay, in that case, lets go." said Remus. "I'll chain myself to Peter. First, though, Ron, let me see your leg. I'm no Madam Pomfrey, but I'll wrap your leg for now." He bent down a whispered a spell, bandages flew from his wand and wrapped around Ron's leg securely. "There, that'll have to do."

"Right, sorry about that," said Sirius. "I was going for the rat."

"Eh, right," said Ron, "thanks," he added to Remus.

!.!.!.!.!.!.

_FLASHBACK_

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks. All three looked up when they heard the door open. Both Ron and Hermione shoved Harry under the table as they saw Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, accompanied by Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge, sit down at a table close to there's. Hermione whispered a spell and a large Christmas tree floated over and settled in front of then. Harry watched as Madam Rosmerta came over with drinks and then sat with them.

"What brings you around here, Minister?" asked Madam Rosmerta, pleasantly.

"Sirius Black, of course. I will dare say you heard what happened on Halloween." He replied.

"Well, to some degree, only rumors, really."

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" whispered McGonagall, exasperated.

"You know the Dementors searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Of course, m'dear. I don't like them any more then you do. They're in a fury up at the school, you know? All the same, they're here because of Black."

"Of all the people, I'd never of thought that Sirius Black would go over to the Dark Side. I mean, I remember him what he was at school. If you told me what he'd become today, I'd of told you you'd have had too much mead."

"Oh, but you don't know the half of it, Rosmerta. The worst of it isn't wildly known." Fudge told her gruffly.

"Worst? What could be worst then murdering all those people?" asked Madam Rosmerta, voice alive with curiosity.

"You said you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta. Do you by chance remember who his best friend was?" asked McGonagall.

"Of course. Oh those two! Quite the double act they were. Really, did you ever see one of them without the other? They used to make me laugh – Sirius Black and James Potter." She said, with a small laugh.

"Exactly, Potter and Black, right leaders of their little group. Both brilliant of course, I don't think I've ever seen such a pair of trouble makers."

"I don't know," chuckled Hagrid, "Fred and George Weasley could give them a run for there money."

 "You'd of thought they were brothers, I know many did," Squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Precisely," said Fudge, "Potter trusted Black above all his other friends. Nothing changed after school either. Black was best man when James married Lily. James was supposed to be best man for Black, of course, that never happened. He was named godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, obviously. You can imagine how it would haunt him."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse then that," Fudge said, dropping his voice, "Dumbledore had a number of useful spies, one of them tipped him off that You-Know-Who was after them. He advised them to go into hiding, not that he was an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore said their best chance would have been a Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?"

"An extremely complicated charm," Flitwick squeaked, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. Unless the Secret Keeper gives the information out, it is impossible to find."

"So Black was the Potter's Secret Keeper?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," replied McGonagall, "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would rather die then tell; Black was planning to go into hiding himself, you know? Still, Dumbledore was worried. He believed that somebody close to the Potter was handing information over to You-Know-Who."

"But of course, James insisted on using Black," said Fudge, "barely a week after the charm had been but on, well you know. But that left him in a nasty place. His master was left as good as dead just as he had revealed his true colors."

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta been the last to see him before he killed all those people and Adrianna-"

"You mean his fiancé?" cut in Madam Rosmerta.

"Yep. It was me that rescued Harry from Lily an' James' house, Poor thing. And Black turns up on that flying motor bike he used to ride with Adrianna sitting behind him, said 'give Harry to me, we're his godparents." But I'd had my orders from Dumbledore and told him. He argued but in the end told me to use his motor bike ter get Harry there.

"I shoulda known something was weird. He loved that motor bike. Fact was, it was too easy to trace.

"But what if I'd of given Harry to him? He's of probably pitched him off into the sea. He killed his fiancé, why not his best friend's son as well?"

"What do you mean he killed Adrianna?" asked Madam Rosmerta, shocked. "He loved that girl! Of all the other people I've seen him with; there was no one he was as close to as her. Even when they fought, which was pretty often, never met anyone as strong headed as those two, but they were still close after and even while they were fighting… well most of the time, anyway."

"We don't really know if he killed her, honestly," said Fudge, "But it's the only reasonable answer. Hagrid was the last to see him when he killed all those people and she was with him. But according to witnesses, she wasn't there when he did kill all those people. They say there was no girl with him and she wasn't among the bodies either; we never found her body for that matter."

"But they had a child, Alex, wasn't it? What happened to him?" Madam Rosmerta asked softly.

"The poor child was at the Potter's house. You-Know-Who wasn't after him, so when Minister Members came, he was still there crying. I remember when they brought him out; he had a nice cut on the side of his head from when the house fell. I mean, his father was going to Azkaban and mother assumed dead. I'm not really sure what happened to him, only they took him to Dumbledore," Fudge said sadly.

"Dumbledore brought him to St. Mary's Orphanage, the one Amanda Lupine used to be in charge of. Sad thing is, that's where Adrianna and Lily both spent a good bit of there lives… and later worked, for that matter," McGonagall finished.

 A long silence followed before Madam Rosmerta said, with some satisfaction, "But he didn't escape, did he? The Ministry caught up with him."

"If only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It wasn't us who found him though, it was little Peter Pettigrew. Maddened with grief no doubt, he went after Black himself."

"That fat little kid that followed them around at Hogwarts?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshiped Black and Potter," said McGonagall, "Never quite in their league, talent wise."

"Yes, well, he died a hero's death," said Fudge. "Witnesses told us he corned Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?!' and went for his wand. Of course, Black was quicker, blew Pettigrew to smithereens… I was only Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes. I'll never for get it; deep crater in the middle of the street, Bodies everywhere and Black there laughing."

There was the sound of five noses being blown. "Well, there you have it Rosmerta.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

_Well, there you go! I've been meaning to finish and post this for a long time. I hope you like it! I would like to say that no, I am not stopping "His Queen" but I'm having computer problems, so it might be a while. _

_Oh, and I only own Adrianna, Alex, Paige and this version of Mrs. Lupine. Other then that, I do not own and characters you recognize._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes, it's been like years. I know, I know. You can thank my parents. They randomly decided to watch the third movie so I guess I'm back to writing but whatever. As of right now, all my other stories are on hold. I'm going through, and have gone through, various other obsessions and right now, _Harry Potter_ is not on the top of my list._

**Chapter Two: Back to Normal… Well, somewhat.**

The unusual group made its way up the tunnel of the Whomping Willow. Crookshanks led the way, followed by Remus, Peter, and Ron all tied together so they looked like they has entered a six-legged race. Snape came next, floating along. Sirius was behind him, holding him up with his wand. Cradled in his arms was Adrianna. Last were Harry and Hermione.

Sirius suddenly turned to look at Harry, "You know what this means, don't you? Turning Pettigrew in?"

"That you're free."

"Exactly. I'm not sure if anyone told you, Harry, but, Adrianna and I are your godparents." Harry stared at Sirius not daring to hope. "I'm not sure you'll want to, and I won't be offended, I'll completely understand if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle, but… well, what would… would you think of a… a different home?"

"Live with you?" Harry asked. "Leave the Dursley's?"

"Yes, if you want to, of course."

"I'd love to!"

"You mean… I thought you wouldn't want to—"

"Are you insane?" Harry said. "Of course I want to leave the Dursley's! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

"You want to? You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" Sirius's face broke into the first true smile they'd seen.

The rest of the journey out of the tunnel was silent. They'd just reached the top when the clouds shifted and they were bathed in moon light. Remus, Ron, and Peter stopped. Adrianna immediately barked in Sirius's arms. He looked down and back up again in time to stop Snape from crashing into Remus, Ron, and Peter. The smile that hadn't yet left his face suddenly disappeared. He flung his arm back to stop Harry and Hermione but his gaze never left Remus. Harry and Hermione looked at him also. Remus's limbs were shaking violently.

"He didn't take his potion tonight," Hermione whispered. "He's not safe!"

"Run! Run now!" Sirius whispered and dropped Adrianna to the ground. "Get them to the castle, don't stay with me!" Harry didn't move. Ron was still chained to Remus. He leapt forward but Sirius caught him around the chest. "Leave it to me! GO!"

Paralyzed with fear, they watched as Remus slowly changed into a werewolf. Sirius suddenly disappeared from Harry's side. He'd transformed. Sirius dived at Remus as he tore himself from the ropes binding him. Roughing, he pulled the wolf away from Ron and Pettigrew. Harry was too intent in the battle taking place before his eyes to notice anything. It was Hermione's scream that brought him back.

Pettigrew had lunged for Remus's wand. Ron fell. There was a bang and Ron lay unconscious on the ground. Another bang sent Crookshanks into the air. He landed in a heap on the ground.

"_Elpelliarmus_!" Harry shouted. The wand flew from Pettigrew's hands and landed some distance away. "Don't move!" It was too late. Pettigrew had transformed and was scurrying through the grass before they could blink. A howl from behind them brought Harry's attention back to the fight. The werewolf was flying over the forest. "He's gone, Sirius! He transformed!" Sirius was back on his feet at those words. Within seconds the sounds of his paws on the grass was barely audible.

Harry and Hermione ran to Ron. Adrianna hung back, staring in the direction Sirius had run.

"What'd he do to him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry said softly. He looked around desperately. Their only company was Snape, still hanging in midair, unconscious. "We better get up to the castle. Tell someone. Come—" He stopped. Barely in their range of hearing, was a dog yelping, whining in pain. "Sirius."

Adrianna was off at the speed of light. After a moment's decision, Harry ran after her, Hermione following quickly. The yelping stopped abruptly. As they'd run, Harry had felt the air become cold but hadn't realized what it meant.

As the lake come into view, they saw Sirius, in man form, on all fours, Adrianna by his side. "_Nooo_," he moaned softly. "_Nooo… please…_"

Suddenly Harry saw them. Everywhere. The Dementors, at least a hundred, glided toward them. The lake under them froze to solid ice as they flew. Their effects overwhelmed all of them.

"Think of something happy!" Harry shouted at Hermione. Sirius collapsed and lay motionless. Adrianna started shaking her head, yelping loudly.

"_Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!_ Hermione, help me! _Expecto patronum!_"

"_Expecto— Expecto—_" Hermione tried. "_Expecto—_" She couldn't do it.

The Dementors were closing in, not even ten feet away, and forming a solid wall around them. Adrianna's yelping was quickly increasing in pitch, becoming more and more distressed.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Next to him Hermione collapsed as a thin wisp of smoke escaped the end of his wand. "Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!"

He was on the cool grass. Not far in front of him, Adrianna fell to the ground with a final cry. Like when Pettigrew had transformed from a rat, she seemed to grow and change. Harry blinked and found himself staring at a young girl, maybe thirty. She was wearing a black skirt and a red shirt with fishnet sleeves that said "Guilty" in Gothic letters. Her hair was long, hip length, and blue black against a face that was porcelain white under its tan. Adrianna Davis. He knew her from the photos of his parents. The same photos from which he knew Sirius.

The last of his Patronus died and he collapsed to the ground. Harry could feel them watching him, could hear their ragged breath. He watched with unfocused eyes as the nearest Dementor raised its rotted hands and pushed back its hood. There were no eyes, no real face at all. Instead, there was rotted, pealing skin pulled rightly over the shape of a human head. The mouth, though, was there… a shapeless hole sucking in the air around it.

He couldn't see. He couldn't move. He lay there, paralyzed with fear until strong, clammy hands pulled his head up. He knew what was going to happen. Suddenly the fog was drowning him. He could see something silver growing brighter and brighter. His face was back in the grass and he was too weak to move it. Too tired, sick, and shaking. The light was growing brighter and the cold leaving. He used what strength he had to lift his head and saw an animal in the light, galloping away across that lake. He watched the creature stop on the other side of the lake and a figure pat it. It looked so familiar.

The last of his strength gone, Harry collapsed into darkness.

3.14159265358979323

And that's all for now. Hope you like it. No promises about when the next chapter will come out.


End file.
